Möbius Dust Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are users on the with sysop (system operator) . This includes the ability to pages, edits, pages, users, and . In essence, administrators are a group of users entrusted with maintenance tools. Bureaucrats are administrators with the ability to add and remove the administrator role to and from users. Content moderators are quasi administrators, with the ability to delete and undelete pages, roll back edits, and semi-protect pages. Both of these groups are similarly subject to relevant policies. All administrators are accountable to the 's community standards. For policies governing how administrators use their sysop abilities, see the Moderation policy. Active administrators List of administrators by activity. * USERNAME )}} (USER RANK) (timezone UTC+0) (ONLY IF KNOWN) Community standards Because administrators are entrusted with a higher access level than normal users, they are expected to uphold a high standard of conduct, observe and respect the process of consensus, and fulfill their administrative responsibilities when needed. Administrators also fulfill the role of judging the outcome of certain discussions, and then codifying the resulting consensus. Administrators are expected to exercise care and judgment, as the enforcement and fulfillment of the community's policies and administrative needs are generally left to administrator discretion. Administrators should not be impeded by excessive bureaucracy and formal procedures. However, they should take care that any autonomous action respects existing relevant consensus and is unlikely to be contentious. Administrators are not, nor are they to act is if, they are a rank above normal contributors. Although administrators are authorized to act on behalf of the community (e.g. enforcing policy), adminship is not a conferment of power over the community. Administrative abuse—including but not limited to unwarranted blocking (or threats thereof), edit warring, blanket page protection, nonconsented removal of the public record, etc.—carries significant penalties. Promotion and demotion Administrators are appointed on a per-need and per-trust basis, the former at the discretion of existing administrators, and the latter at the collective discretion of the active community. There are no fixed requirements or avenues for adminship. However, prospective admins should generally be familiar with the site's procedures, policies, and community, and be a trusted member with an established history. Users should not submit formal requests or nominations for adminship. If such a promotion is necessary and appropriate, it will be self-evident. If sysop access levels are needed for specific and recurring tasks, the content moderator role will usually be given before full administrator access. Administrators are demoted typically for one of three reasons: # The administrator abandons their position after an extended period of unspecified inactivity, at which point their rights may be simply revoked by a bureaucrat. # The administrator retires from their position by demoting themselves. # The administrator has a history of repeated abuse of their privileges, or does not reflect the standards to which administrators are held. A formal review is generally expected, to be conducted by a bureaucrat. Bureaucrat demotion follows similar outlines, except in the case of inactive bureaucrats; only can demote a bureaucrat, therefore a community posting is generally required to prove community agreement.